Devilish Love
by Misha Keehl
Summary: One Shot VergilxLadyxDante, para este fic tendran que escuchar el tema Rescue me de Tokio Hotel. Dejen reviews please!


**Devilish Love**

**Carta de despedida**

_Esto solía ser nuestro secreto_

_Ahora me estoy ocultando aquí sola_

_No puedo evitar leer nuestros nombres en la pared_

_Y borrarlos de la piedra_

¿Realmente quieres saber cómo me siento? Estoy sola, como aquellos días en los que buscaba sin dormir, sin comer, sin ninguna necesidad fisiológica, a las que el ser humano está acostumbrado, a mi padre. Preferí engañarme, como una niña estúpida a la que le regalan un dulce y le dicen te quiero, sonriendo…fingiendo…ser feliz.  
Allí tallado contra la pared, aquella gruesa pared de piedra, nuestros nombres…y un falso "nos amamos" ¿Por qué fingir? Oh Vergil…desgraciadamente debo darle la razón a tu hermano…

_Confié en ti en todos los sentidos_

_Pero no es suficiente para hacerte quedar_

_Date la vuelta_

_He perdido mi terreno_

Como de costumbre…siendo engañada, mi padre me engaño una vez, ahora lo haces tú, quienes realmente me quieren, no los escucho, prefiero seguir en aquella burbuja de falsas ilusiones, aún me sigo preguntando dónde está la Lady que yo misma conocía…te la has llevado, junto con todo lo que alguna vez me perteneció, no solo mi castidad, sino también mi dignidad…he perdido mi camino, la senda se ha borrado por las lagrimas que he derramado, he perdido mi terreno…

_Ven y sálvame_

_Estoy en llamas_

_No lo ves_

_Ven y sálvame_

_Solo tú puedes ponerme en libertad_

_Ven y sálvame_

_Sálvame_

Desearía que estuviera a mi lado, en este momento se que sería el único que podría sacarme de esto, pero no podría permitírmelo, jamás…son como dos gotas de agua, perfectos por donde se los mire, débiles cristales que fingen no ser derrotados nunca; pero a la vez tan diferentes uno del otro.  
¿Esto se siente al llegar al infierno? Un calor recorre todo mi cuerpo, siento como mi alma se va quemando de a poco, solo él puede volver a reconstruirme, tanto por dentro como por fuera…

_Mentimos cuando estuvimos soñando_

_Nuestro llanto fue solo fingido_

_Deseo que puedas negarlo_

_Aquí y hoy_

Todo este tiempo estuve viviendo una mentira…no, no quiero despertar, quiero seguir en ese sueño…oscuro…tétrico, pero quiero estar ahí, niégalo, sabes cómo acabar con mis ilusiones de niña ingenua, lagrimas….maldita promesa y ver el ataúd preparado para cuando tu yamato atravesara mi vientre, lagrimas…lagrimas, aquellas que derramaste el día que me hirieron…pero nunca por como tú me heriste…nunca…

_Mi SOS en la radio_

_La única posibilidad de hacerte saber_

_Lo que temo_

_Puedes oír_

¿Acaso no escuchas mi constante pedido de auxilio? Lo escuchas, pero no te importa…llamado al que no respondes porque sabes…estoy muriendo, llamado al que no respondes porque no te importa que lentamente me vaya desangrando, has matado ya a varias personas para conseguir lo que querías… ¿Qué te haría una más? Otro agujero a tu alma ya destruida…juraría que nunca tuviste una…

_Ven y sálvame_

_Estoy en llamas_

_No lo ves_

_Ven y sálvame_

_Solo tú puedes ponerme en libertad_

_Ven y sálvame_

_Sálvame_

Oh claro…es tan fácil…es tan…patético…me encuentro como aprisionada…en una celda alrededor del fuego, no lo ves, nunca te encontraste en una situación similar, te asusta…ven y sálvame, no te costaría nada, solo un acto bondadoso que tu corazón no soportaría…un acto que acabaría con tu vida…

_Las paredes se están cerrando_

_Mis sentidos se están apagando_

_Estoy embrujada por tu sombra_

_Me extiendo para sentir tu cara_

No estás aquí

¿Estás aquí?

Las paredes se cierran mientras el fuego consume mi cuerpo lentamente, sentir como de a poco me van abandonando todas las cosas por las que alguna vez luche…tu sombra…soy su prisionera…desde un principio lo sospeche. Estas…no estás…te siento, pero no logro encontrarte, el bosque se oscurece junto con mis sentidos...

_Ven y sálvame_

_Estoy en llamas_

_No lo ves_

_Ven y sálvame_

_Solo tú puedes ponerme en libertad_

_Ven y sálvame_

_Sálvame_

Nuevamente, llamado de auxilio desesperado…nadie acude a este lugar…solo se escuchan los gritos del otro lado de las llamas, de a poco voy perdiendo la consciencia…la muerte viene hacia mí, me arrastra con aquella guadaña de las prendas, la tierra me traga…hace calor…se siente la ira de todos los seres malditos, la lujuria los invade a mirarme, aquellas miradas pervertidas…la avaricia…el deseo de todo demonio…llegar a tener todo el dinero guardado por siempre…la pereza, aquellas pocas ganas que tienen de moverse, su forma de ser…siento como muere mi cuerpo…esta carta cuando te llegue será demasiado tarde…

Quien alguna vez te amo…estúpida e ingenuamente…Lady.

Estúpida…aún no lo entiendo…me encuentro vagando por el infierno, siento su débil energía, de a poco va muriendo y todo por el idiota de mi hermano, aquel ser que no merece ni una gota del amor que ella puede haberle dado…ese amor que una vez desprecie, tan inmaduro como no podrían imaginar, capricho, por no dejarla estar a mi lado y yo solo la sentencie, un mes al lado de mi hermano –genial, eres tan cariñoso siempre Vergi- dije irónico gritando en aquel lugar, el sonido de una bestia me agarro desprevenido, estaba claro que acá dentro encontraría cualquier cosa, hasta podría ver a un viejo conocido…

-miren que bueno, el bondadoso Dante viene a salvar a la dama en apuros-  
-Mundus, tiempo sin verte-  
-has sido reducido a…polvo-dije en tono burlón viendo lo que era ahora, aquella temida eminencia que fue Mundus en un tiempo ahora parecía un simple humano – con varios poderes bajo la manga… -

-lo siento Mundus, pero no tengo tiempo para perder contigo-

-nadie dijo que fueras a perderlo-rápido ataque y rápida defensa, trágico final…rebellion actuó sola en mis manos ensartando al pobre "humano" Mundus.

-dilo…soy el mejor-dije con cierto sarcasmo, este quito violentamente la espada del pecho del demonio y este cayó al suelo, tosiendo sangre encima del cazador –oh, equivocada acción- estaba poseído por lo que en el infierno se llamaría gozo, el placer de asesinar cuantas veces quieras a alguien

-lo siento la próxima vez será- dije dejando fluir todo el poder demoniaco y así correr más rápido para llegar a donde Lady se encontraba…

Allí yacía, quieta como una piedra, tan lívida como el vampiro más viejo, vestida con un hermoso vestido negro, con el velo tapando su cara y con la sangre seca en sus muñecas…no dude en acercarme, estaba sumida en la oscuridad…en su propia oscuridad, aquella que creó hace unos años…

-Lady…niña, eres tan débil como las barbies y tan bella como el cielo nocturno-la abracé, aquel contacto fue suficiente como para que ella lentamente fuera despertando, al mirarme note que no estaba completamente en sí, aquella mirada vacía que había presenciado varias veces, muchas en mi mismo, como si te sacaran de la forma más traumante el alma, la bese…

Ella respondía con desesperación, sus manos se enroscaron en mi cuello acercándome más a su cuerpo,

Lady no podía contener esas ganas, la lujuria se iba apoderando de ella, lentamente saco la gabardina de Dante, ninguno de los dos podía detenerse, estaban pegados, sus labios se habían sellados en los del otro sin ganas de soltarse, Dante comenzaba a perder el control de sus actos, Lady comenzaba a salir de aquella oscuridad, ambos deseaban sentir el cuerpo del otro…la fricción, necesitaban sentirse…y sus prendas lo impedían, decidieron actuar rápidamente al quitarse todo…el infierno comenzaba a distorsionarse, tanta pasión, tanto deseo, la agitación por los constantes besos y movimientos, sus cuerpos ya desnudos reconociéndose, el júbilo en sus miradas, el deseo de ser suya en cada beso…

Dante saboreaba cada centímetro de piel de la joven cazadora, mientras ella emitía pequeños gemidos, se arqueo a penas un poco al sentir las manos de Dante juguetear en sus partes intimas, contemplo por un momento la mirada dulce de la joven, aquellos ojos bicolores que por un tiempo lo atormentaron, Dante volvió a besarla mientras ella pasaba sus manos por el musculoso torso del cazador, Dante cada vez perdía más y más el control…

Todas las dudas de Lady desaparecieron cuando Dante se introdujo en su interior, comenzó a moverse con un suave vaivén, arrancando suaves gemidos a Lady, ella volvió a arquearse profiriendo nuevamente un placentero grito para los oídos de Dante.

Ambos entre jadeos se dedicaron a abrazarse, intentando tranquilizar la respiración y luego estuvieron dispuestos a salir de aquel "infierno"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo One-Shot un poco más fuerte que el anterior ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Saludos.**


End file.
